rwbyhomebrewfandomcom-20200214-history
Grimm Queen
Appearance The Grimm Queen has a large varieties of appearances depending on what grimm type she is using, but she always has a human part to her. Her face is always human and is actually very pretty looking. Her skin when not looking grimm like is alabaster and doesnt have a single blemish. The hair on her face also changes depending on what grimm she is at the moment, but it usually is either white or black. They one thing that never changes no matter what form is the size of her breasts which are always unnaturally large and her scarlet eyes with slits for pupils. In order to cover her breasts her wears black bandages that usually get destroyed in battle. Beowulf In this form her hair is a dark black and is about shoulder length and is some what untidy. Her grimm features focus on her hands, legs, feet, and tail. He hands grow longer and grow black fur and sharp claws. Her legs starting around her thighs turn into black wolf like haunches that go down into paws with sharp claws as well. Finishing off her Beowulf form she gains a large black tail with red at the tip. She is standing around 6ft and only weighing 160lbs Ursa In this form her hair goes all the way down to her waist and becomes large in volume and rather messy. In this for it is mainly her hands and her back. Her whole upper body starts to beef up and her shoulders start to widen. Her arms start to get longer and a little under the elbow she grows black fur and gains massive paws the size of an Ursa's with matching black claws. She also gets large bone like spikes going down her back also like an Ursa. She stands 8ft tall and weighing 400lbs Nevermore Her nevermore form has very long back hair reaching almost to the ground. In this form she gains large black wings with a massive 12ft wingspan. She also gains a black marking under each of her scarlet eyes. Her legs transform into large tan colored bird feet with massive talons black talons starting around her thighs. She is standing around 6ft 6in and weighing around 160lbs. King Taijitu In this form her hair turns snow white and fans out like the hood of a cobra and her bangs are to the left. This form also has the black markings under her eyes the same way as the Nevermore. She gets covered in white scales going down her arms and around her waist, and her nails turn into claws. She also gains a pair of rather large fangs in place of normal canines. Her most prominent feature in this form is that her lges turn into a massive serpentine tail with silver scales on the belly side and black on everywhere else on it. In this form she stand around 14 feet long and 6ft tall. She weighs around 800lbs in this form. Death Stalker In this form her hair is white and is very long and is kept in two large pig tails. In this form her hands change into massive pincers similar to a Death Stalker starting around her elbow. She also gains a large 9ft long tall with a massive stinger at the end just like a Death Stalker. In this form she stands around 7ft tall and weighing 250lbs. Boarbatusk This form she has white hair pu into an untidy bun on the top of her head with two strands going down each side of her face. In this form she has horns going all over her body. Her first pair pair of horns are located on the top of her head and are her shortest horns. She then has a pair of bone structures protruding from her elbows and another pair of bone structures located on her knees. She also has several bone plates going down her her back endign with a white boar tail. In this form she is 5ft and 120lbs. Personality What is there to say about the mighty Grimm Queen, other than she is one mean mother fucker. She is incredibly silent only saying one or two words like yes or no. She is a cold and calculating bitch who wont hesitate to kill on sight. She doesnt care if it is a man, or woman she will kill anything she deems unworthy of life. She even will kill grimm to either gain more powers or just because it is scum, but this isnt to say she isnt completely heartless. She will infact not kill animals or young children (younger than 5) if she doesnt need to because she finds them mainly to be some of the only worthy life. She also has a sense of chivalry when it comes to fighting an actual enemy and not just mindlessly slaughtering. Now does this mean she is a villain, or necessarily a hero, personally I like to think of her as the happy medium. She represents all the gray in this world the thing we can never truly understand. This is also due to the vast amount of other personalities she has inside of her but still managing to be dominant. Battle When it comes to battle the Grimm Queen is the ultimate foe. She is immortal so killing her is a no go so all you really can hope for is to injure her enough that she retreats which is a very hard thing to do. Her greatest ability is that she can eat any dust based attack and can also devour grimm. When she devours dust attacks she heals herself and when she eats grimm she gains all their powers and gets a new form. When she devours something it looks like she is taking a deep inhale with her mouth and you can literally see the air and anything around it get sucked up into her body which I call the void. If you have the unfortunate pleasure of getting sucked into the void one of three things can happen to you. The best thing that happens is that she decides to spit you back up so she can fight you herself, the second best option is that you just live inside of her until you die of starvation with any thing else in there, because there is no escaping her void, and the worst is that you get ripped apart by millions of hand like things and all your memories are absorbed and your personality as well. This gives her a vast amount of battle knowledge and a knowledge of other peoples weakness. This isnt even including her hybrid forms. When she trasforms a giant torrent of black smoke covers her as he changes. She can transform intantly form one form to another as she needs. Beowulf In this form the Grimm Queen focuses on speed over all moving 70 mph. She uses a vast barrage of claw swipes and kicks to take down her enemy. Her special attack in this form is that she shoots a barrage of needles from her tail at a very rapid speed. The needles can puncture through 5 inches of steel. Ursa In this form she focuses mainly on force and powerful strikes. She uses a bunch of swipes that can puncture and crush any material that she comes in contact with. Nevermore In this form she has the ability of flight and uses it to her full advantage. She uses her feathers which are as strong as steel as a projectile attack or as a shield. She also tends to transform into a different form while in flight to dive bomb on her enemy. King Taijitu In this form it is all about flexibility and the ability to travel quietly to ambush the enemy. Her main form of attack is sneaking on the enemy and choking them or biting them and injecting poison into them. In this form her scales work as armor just in case she doesnt feel like eating a dust attack. Death Stalker While she is in this form she is all about medium range attacking. She uses her pincers to chop her enemy into pieces or her tail to impale them. She can also spray an acid out of her tail that can melt solid stone. Boarbatusk Just because this is one of her smaller forms does not mean that it should be taken lightly. In this form she can either uses her bones to attack like using a blade weapon or head butting the enemy. She can also turn into a ball and charge at her enemy with her bone protrusions sticking out like spikes. History The true beginning of the Grimm Queen is unknown all there is are scattered stories of her existence and entire villages destroyed in her wake. The earliest record of her is from the begining of the war against grimm it stated "From out of nowhere a nude woman of extreme beauty came and started to eat dead grimm before they completely decomposed. It was a foul and disgusting act to witness and when she was done she turned to us with eyes as scarlet as blood. What happened next I am not certain of but what I heard was horrid. I could hear the screams of everyone in the group and when I finally came to I was back in the village missing my left arm......I was lucky." As the years went marching on the stories piled up, mostly of wild sightings of a half woman half beast creature, but every once in awhie there was a new interesting story. One was about a young man traveling by himself wanting to train a little, when he then came across a massive group of grimm consisting of mainly ursa and a small pack of beowulfs. What he saw next disturbed the young man deeply he said "I saw the most odd combination a breathtaking woman and a fearsome beast. When the Grimm saw hear they fled in fear..... which goes against the true nature of grimm as a whole. I just couldnt believe it, but what troubled me most was that 10-15 ursa stayed behind to fight her but they didnt stand a chance. It looked as though she took a deep inhale and about half of them were eaten from what I could tell. Then I saw her get enveloped by a cloud of black smoke and then she transformed. She got taller from what I could gather and her arms and back changed, she looked similar to an ursa from out of no where. She finally slaughtered the rest of the ursa...I ran before I could see if she hunted the rest of the group and I didnt want to find out either." There are even stories of her going through entire villages and killing everyone except the pets and the babies and toddlers. She soon gained the title of the Grimm Queen and is told as a scary story to make children to be good. To be honest she has been a live for so long she doesnt remember things from long ago. Was she once human, did she used to have a family, or was she just a monster collecting memories, souls, powers, doomed to be forever alone.